familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry
Marbury Family Generations Ancestors for Anne Marbury (1591-1643) are from France, Germany, United Kingdom, Spain, Russia. # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Jan I van Holland (1284-1299) # Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) - m. James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) # Petronilla Butler (?-1387) - m. Gilbert Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot # Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1383) - m. Ankaret le Strange # Mary Talbot (c1383-?) - m. Sir Thomas Greene # Thomas Greene (1399-1461) - m. Philippa de Ferrers, # Elizabeth Greene (c1416-?) - m. William Raleigh # Edward Raleigh (c1440-c1513) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Margaret Verney # Edward Raleigh (c1472-?) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Anne Chamberlain # Bridget Raleigh (1506-?) - m. Sir John Cope, 1545 High Sheriff of Northamptonshire # Elizabeth Cope (c1529-1584) - m. John Dryden, Esq. - Parents of 1st Dryden Baronet (see below). Purchased and developed Canons Ashby Estate in Northamptonshire. # Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) - m. Rev Francis Marbury, Res Hartfordshire, England # Anne Marbury (1591-1643) - Immigrated from England, Killed by Indian on Long Island, m. William Hutchinson - She was a famous Puritan leader in early New England. Family massacred in Kieft's War. # Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713) - Immigrated from England, m. John Cole. At age 10, Sole survivor of indian attack where many of family was killed, including here famous mother and held captive for several years thereafter until release. # William Cole (1671-1734) - m. Ann Pinder, Res: Kingston, RI # Mary Cole (1705-1753) - m. Samuel Dickinson Dryden Baronets of Canons-Ashby (1619) The Dryden Baronetcy, of Canons-Ashby in the County of Northampton, (this baronetcy group was the first of three created under this name) was created in the Baronetage of England on 16 November 1619 for Erasmus Dryden, subsequently Member of Parliament for Banbury. The second Baronet represented Northamptonshire in the House of Commons. The title became extinct on the death of the seventh Baronet in 1770. However, the title was revived in 1795 (see below). The poet John Dryden (1631-1700) was the grandson of the first Baronet. Dryden baronets, of Canons-Ashby (1619) # Sir Erasmus Dryden, 1st Baronet (1553–1632) - son of Elizabeth Cope (c1529-1584) and John Dryden (1525-1584) - see above. # Sir John Dryden, 2nd Baronet (c. 1580–c. 1658) # Sir Robert Dryden, 3rd Baronet (c. 1638–1708) # Sir John Dryden, 4th Baronet (c. 1635–1710) # Sir Erasmus Henry Dryden, 5th Baronet (1669–1710) # Sir Erasmus Dryden, 6th Baronet (1636–1718) # Sir John Dryden, 7th Baronet (c. 1704–1770) Earls of Norfolk / Magna Carta Ancestry Source: Magna Carta Ancestry: A Study in Colonial and Medieval Families, 2nd Edition... By Douglas Richardson pg 433-437. (Google Books) # Robert Bigod (1036-c1083) - Norman Knight that assisted William I in the English Conquest of 1066. Rewarded with large landholdings in East Anglia and Norfolk. # Roger Le Bigod or Bigot (1065-1107) - Sheriff of Norfolk / Norman Knight # Hugh Le Bigod, 1st Earl of Norfolk (1095-1177) - died in Palestine (crusade or pilgrimage?) # Roger Le Bigod, 2nd Earl of Norfolk (c1144-1221), married Ida de Tony, Magna Carta Surety (1215) # Hugh Le Bigod, 3rd Earl of Norfolk (c1182-1225) - married Maud Marshal, also Magna Carta Surety (1215) # Isabel Bigod (1212-1252) - married John Fitz Geoffrey, knight of Surrey # Joan FitzGerald (c1250-c1320) - md Thebaud Le Butler, knight of Surrey # Edmund Butler (c1270-1321) - knt, Earl of Carrick, md Joan Fitz John. # James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) - md Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363)' - see royal lineage chart above' # Petronilla Butler (?-1387) - m. Gilbert Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot # Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1383) - m. Ankaret le Strange # Mary Talbot (c1383-?) - m. Sir Thomas Greene # Thomas Greene (1399-1461) - m. Philippa de Ferrers, # Elizabeth Greene (c1416-?) - m. William Raleigh # Edward Raleigh (c1440-c1513) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Margaret Verney # Edward Raleigh (c1472-?) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Anne Chamberlain # Bridget Raleigh (1506-?) - m. Sir John Cope, 1545 High Sheriff of Northamptonshire Famous Descendants * Anne Marbury List of Famous Descendants - md William Hutchinson (1586-1641) * Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants - his son John Hutchinson (1595-1644) married the daughter of Emma Dryden (1569-1602). * Colonial America Gateway Ancestors Category:Ahnentafels